Bones Junior
by freckles705
Summary: Dr. Brennan finds a foster kid that she likes, and takes her in. It turns out the foster kid just isn't good at Forensic Anthropology, but tons of other things. the paperwork in chapter one refers to paperwork to take sophie home please R&R! Short Story!
1. Chapter 1

Brennan walked into her office, sat down and began typing. She heard footsteps and knew who they belonged to.

"Bones come on. We have a case." Booth said as he entered her office.

He stood behind her, trying to see what she was doing. After she realized what he was up to, she quickly shut her computer down. "Aw…I wanted to read that." Booth said with a frown.

"Maybe later." Brennan replied. "Where's the crime scene?" She asked. Booth just sighed and motioned her to follow him. They were driving, and she just stared at him. "Fine! You really want to know?" He finally blurted, obviously getting annoyed with her staring at him.

"Yes, I want to know."

"A foster home. The house is pretty old, and one of the kids accidentally found it."

After he said it, she just turned her head and gazed out the window. She just sighed and they both said nothing the rest of the car ride.

After they arrived, she looked at the house. It was kind of big, but very old. She saw about 15 kids staring at her with wide eyes.

But there was this girl.

This girl had dark brown hair, and eyes that were greenish blue. She was reading, and when they started towards the house, she looked up. She walked over and stood next to the other kids. Everyone else looked scared, she didn't. As Brennan walked passed her, she saw the book she had been reading. In big letters, it said: Forensic Anthropology

Dr. Brennan just smiled. The girl looked at her with a hurt look. Temperance followed Booth into the house, and led her to the skeleton found in the basement. "Bones, so what to do you think?"

Brennan looked at him, and then said, "Be right back." Booth had a very confused look on his face, and then just sat and waited. Temperance trotted up stairs, and found the girl. "Hi." She said.

The girl looked at her. "Hello…" She whispered.

"What's your name?" Brennan inquired.

The girl thought for a moment, wondering if she should say something or not.

"Sophie." She finally said.

"Sophie, do you like Forensic Anthropology?" Temperance asked.

Sophie just nodded.

"Come with me." Brennan ordered.

She started downstairs, and Sophie followed.

They arrived in the basement, Booth just looked at Brennan and Sophie.

"Sophie, can you tell me anything about this skeleton? For example, if it's a boy or a girl?"

Sophie nodded. She stared at the skeleton for a moment.

"Bones, do you think this is a good idea? For all we know she could be scared out of her mind." Booth stated.

"Male, between the ages of 20 and 30." Sophie said.

"Your exactly right." Brennan confirmed. Temperance smiled at Booth, who had a look of astonishment on his face.

Booth pulled a pondering Brennan off to the side, and whispered in her ear.

"Bones, she's like a mini you. She's like a Bones Jr.!" He said.

Temperance just nodded, and whispered something in Booths ear.

"I actually think that's a good idea." Booth replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sophie, my name is Dr. Temperance Brennan, and I'm a Forensic Anthropologist."

She just stared at Brennan, and then a smile spread across her face.

"Would you like to come home with me? I'll be your foster parent?" Temperance asked.

Sophie's smile just grew, and nodded. Booth swore that he might have seen a tear run down her cheek.

Brennan went and filled out some paperwork, and then took Sophie home with her. "So, I never really asked, but how old are you?" Brennan asked.

"I'm 13, and in seventh grade." Sophie replied. "I don't remember my parents. They dropped me off somewhere, and I ended up in the system." She said randomly.

"I know how you feel. Both of my parents disappeared when I was fifteen. But we found my mother…" Brennan said.

Sophie understood. She walked over and put a hand on Brennan's shoulder.

"At least you got to spend fifteen years with them" Sophie said with a smile. "So when will you enroll me into school?"

"How is next week?" She replied.

Sophie just nodded.

"How would you like to go to work with me until you go to school?" Brennan knew she would like that.

And her prediction was correct, with a reply of a gigantic smile.

The next day, they walked into the lab, and Brennan suddenly forgot something.

"Sweetie! Who's this little cutie?" Angela said with laugh.

"Angela, I'd like you to meet Sophie, she's my foster child." Temperance replied proudly.

Angela just squealed with delight and hugged Sophie like there was no tomorrow.

Angela hung out with Sophie so Brennan could do some paperwork. A little while later Brennan came to find the two girls. She found them sitting down, and Angela had a surprised look on her face. She only heard one sentence and she understood why. "You've never watched a cartoon before?!" Temperance could see Sophie shake her head no.

Brennan just laughed, and started to realize that Sophie was a lot like her.

She saw Booth walk in, and she saw him smile at the sight of Sophie.

"Hey Bones Junior!" Booth said with a chuckle.

"Hi." Sophie replied with a slight smile.

Booth spotted Brennan, and came up to her.

"She seems really happy. I think you made a really good decision about taking her in." Booth said.

Brennan went into another room to examine the skeleton they found the early this morning.

A couple hours later, Hodgins walked in. "Who is that girl sleeping on your couch in your office?"

"My foster kid. Her name is Sophie." Temperance replied.

"Nice. I think it's awesome that you took her in." Hodgins replied with a smile.

"I found cause of death, but I can't figure out a weapon." Brennan stated.

Sophie walked into the room. She looked at the skeleton, and then at the drawing of the woman next to her.

"I know the weapon." Sophie said.

Temperance just looked at her with a confused look.

"A hammer. The side of the hammer where you get the nails out."

Temperance looked at the skull, and nodded.

"I think your right. How did you know that?" She asked.

"When I was asleep, I dreamed about this woman being murdered."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean you dreamed about her being murdered?" Brennan asked.

"I fell asleep, had a dream about a woman getting murdered by this man. I came in here, saw the photo, and thought I'd take a shot at guessing the weapon."

Temperance just stared at her while she was thinking.

Brennan took out her cell, and dialed Booths number.

"Booth, I suggest you get over here."

Booth arrived twenty minutes later.

"Bones, what's wrong? You sounded worried on the phone."

"Booth, Sophie dreamed something that was true. I couldn't figure out the weapon on a woman, and she came in and guessed the correct weapon. She said she knew because she dreamt it." Brennan said in a hushed tone.

Booth thought for a moment, and walked over to Sophie.

"Hey Bones Jr." Booth said to her.

"Hi." She replied with a confused look on her face.

"In your dream, could you see the man that killed the woman?" Booth questioned.

"Yes. But it was just a dream. It probably isn't even the real murderer that I saw." Sophie replied.

Booth called Angela over.

"Angela, can you take Bones Junior here so she can describe a man she saw in her dream?" Booth asked.

"Sure, but how will this help with the case?" Angela replied.

"I'm not sure." Booth said.

An hour later, Angela came up to Booth with her drawing.

She handed it to him, and he looked surprised.

"Is it _that_ good Booth?" She joked.

"I know this guy. It's the victims husband…"

Booth told Temperance about the drawing. By the time they finished discussing it, Brennan and Sophie went home.

Brennan fiddled with her keys, stuck it in the key hole, and opened the door. As they entered the apartment, Temperance noticed she had one unread message on her machine. She pushed the button, and the message bleeped on.

"Temperance, this is your father. I've been informed you've taken in a foster child. There are some things that have been kept a secret, and she is one of them. Temperance, Sophie is your sister."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys, I know this is a REALLY short chapter, but I don't have much time. So I thought it would be better than nothing. But just to clear some things up, Brennan didn't just bring Sophie home with her. I said in the first chapter that she filled out some paperwork, then she and sophie went home. The paperwork was referring to paperwork to be able to take Sophie home. And yes, I might be just jumping into the story really fast, but it's my first fanfic. Thanks for reading, you comments mean a lot!

* * *

Brennan stared at her answering machine with wide eyes. "My sister?" She thought to herself. She could see it now. They looked alike. Same eyes, same hair color, same features.

"Did Sophie hear the message?" She thought. Sophie was in the bathroom.

"Sophie?" Temperance yelled.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Did you hear the message?"

"What message?" Sophie yelled back.

"Oh, nothing. I'll be outside for a moment" Brennan said.

She walked out of her apartment, closed the door, and stood in the hallway. Temperance took out her cell phone and dialed Booth's number.

"Booth." He said as he answered after a couple rings.

"Booth, it's Brennan. My father called, and he said me and Sophie are sisters."

"Wow. That's great, right?" He said.

"Yeah, but what should I do?" Temperance asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you should permanently take her." Booth suggested.

"Yeah. I think I just might do that." She agreed.

Brennan hung up, and walked back inside. She decided to wait until the next day to tell Sophie.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie woke up, she had a headache. Another dream. She hated these dreams, she didn't even call them dreams. She referred to them as nightmares. Every time she slipped into slumber, she envisioned someone murdering someone else. It scared her.

"Sophie?" Brennan yelled from the kitchen. She climbed out of her bed and felt the cold rush of air hit her bare legs. She walked out to the kitchen, and saw her foster parent putting some bread into the out of date toaster.

"Goodmorning." Temperance said as Sophie sat down. Sophie ran her hands through her hair, wondering if she should actually tell Brennan about her nightmares.

"I had another nightmare." She stated. Temperance frowned.

"Was it another murder?" She asked. Sophie nodded, while looking down at her feet.

"I hate going to sleep. I hate seeing people getting murdered. It's scary." She confessed. The toast popped up, making Sophie jump in the process. Brennan walked over and sat down next to her.

"I wish I could help you. But forget about it for right now. I have bigger news." Temperance said. Sophie looked up at her, waiting for her to tell her about this big news.

"My father called. The one that disappeared when I was fifteen. It's the second time he's called, but this message was a much happier one. He found out that I was caring for a child, he discovered who you were. In his message, he told me that there were a lot of secrets, and you were one of them. He said that we are sisters."

Sophie looked at her for a minute, and then smiled. Even though Temperance couldn't prove that they were actually related, she had hope. She had a chance that she was not alone in the world anymore. She just might have family.

"I'm going to take you in permanently, if that's alright with you." Brennan said. Sophie nodded while almost crying. Even if they weren't really related, she'd have family soon enough.


End file.
